ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong (Movie)
Donkey Kong '''is a 2019 3D Animated movie produced by Illumination Entertainment based off the hit video game series, Donkey Kong released on November 22, 2019. Background In May 2015, Nintendo announced they would lighten up with the idea of bring their iconic video game characters to the big screen with a new 3D Animated Donkey Kong movie announced being made by Illumination Entertainment and be distributed by Universal Studios. This announcement received very negative feedback which got Nintendo concerned. "The last time we saw Donkey Kong and his friends talk was way back with the cartoon which didn't end up very well. We are aware of this and we assure our team at Illumination Entertainment will upgrade the Donkey Kong universe" Chris Meledandri - CEO of Illumination In 2016 it was announced that Pierre Coffin would direct the film most known for directing all three Despicable Me films with a release for November 2019. In San-Diego Comic Con 2018, the official logo and main cast were revealed. The cast includes Will Arnett taking the role as Donkey Kong, Michael Cera as Diddy Kong, Bill Hader as the main antagonist, King K. Rool and Jillian Bell as Dixie Kong. After seeing how well Arnett and Cera worked together in '''The LEGO Batman Movie they took the role again to be the two main focus characters. On February 7, 2019 the first official trailer was released released on YouTube and during screenings of The LEGO Movie 2. Plot Summary Donkey Kong and his friends are after to defeat King K. Rool's latest and biggest plan. Synopsis Not Done Cast Not Done Marketing Not Done Box Office Universal Studios had a prediction gross for a $70-$85 Million for its first box office weekend. On Preview Day the film grossed $10 Million and grossed $24 Million on Opening Day. On Opening Weekend the film ended up grossing $93 Million getting $55 Million on Saturday and $40 Million on Sunday getting Rank #2 under Terminator 6 and topping Sonic The Hedgehog. On the next Box Office Weekend, Donkey Kong got pushed down to Rank #3 behind Frozen 2 and still behind Terminator 6. On the films first month of release, the film grossed $285 Million and was Rank #3 topping Masters of the Universe, Terminator 6 and Sonic The Hedgehog but was behind Star Wars: Episode IX and Jumanji 3. By May 8 2020, Donkey Kong grossed $362 Million Domestically and $395 Million Internationally giving it a total box office of $757,128,238 Million. Trivia & Easter-Eggs * Kazooie makes a cameo appearance in Kongo Jungle from another RARE Game, Banjo Kazooie. * A Kremling General references Mario to King K. Rool * A Cartridge of Donkey Kong 64 appears in the Junk-Cave * Chunky Kong is seen holding a radio in the Junk-Cave, a reference to the radio from the DK Rap in Donkey Kong 64 and Cranky Kong's radio from Donkey Kong Country. * A Cartridge of E.T on Atari 2600 is seen in the Junk-Cave * Golden Bananas appear throughout the film as a nod to Donkey Kong 64 * The DK Crew find themselves on a Mine-Cart chase, a reference to the Mine-Cart levels from Donkey Kong games starting with Donkey Kong Country * A Mini-Pauline is seen in Donkey Kong's Hut a reference to the game series Mario vs Donkey Kong and the character, Pauline from the original Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong was chosen as the first Nintendo character to be on the big screen as part of the Universal partnership to mark Nintendo's histroy as Donkey Kong was their first character to help them become popular * It is mentioned that Donkey Kong is the leader of the bunch and everyone knows him well, a reference to the DK Rap * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are seen playing Donkey Kong Country Returns in Donkey Kong's Hut at the end of the film * Wrinkly Kong's tombstone is seen in Kongo Jungle, a character that was confirmed dead in Donkey Kong 64 * the 'Nintendo 64 Expansion Pak' is seen in the Junk-Cave, a reference to an item that was in every copy of Donkey Kong 64 to fix a bug for the game.